You Are What I Always Want
by luckyirish418
Summary: Sonny and Will are together. The story starts the day that Ari is born. I plan to flashback to interactions between WilSon/Nick/Gabi. This will be about what raising a little girl means to them, as a couple and as individuals. I do not own DOOL or any of its characters. There will be mild chapters (like chapter one), but I'm going to rate the story M for the future chapters. ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Sonny's heart raced as he paced from the door to the window in the waiting room again. Will was in with Gabi, coaching her through the birth of their daughter. Abby and Will were taking turns coaching as her labor dragged on. He glanced at his watch, did some quick math and realized it had been ten hours. _TEN HOURS?!_ He wasn't going to make it.

Not realizing he'd been muttering to himself, a chuckle from the corner caught his attention. "What's funny?"

Abby giggled again and got up to wrap her arms around her cousin. "You are Cuz. You are a mess. I think Will it holding together better then you."

He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. "Don't tell him okay. I'm fine when he's out here and you are in there." He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. "After everything that's happened, I just want him and Ari to be okay."

"I know Sonny, me too." Abby took his hand and dragged him back to the couch to sit down. There had been others waiting for Ari's arrival, but Will had sent them all home. When Gabi had first arrived at the hospital; Rafe, Kate, Sami, EJ, Lucas and Marlena were sitting together in the small waiting room outside the birthing unit. After the first couple hours the tension was just too much and Will had asked everyone to go home with the agreement he would activate the phone tree when Ari arrived.

Nick couldn't be here, because he was in jail for violating his parole. Gabi was still dealing with the fall out regarding her husband, well, estranged husband.

Sonny was still dealing with Will's disappointment when he'd finally come clean about Gabi. They were together and stronger than ever, but Sonny knew he'd made a mistake. It hadn't damaged their foundation, but there were some supporting walls that needed work. He was more grateful then he could put into words that Will's heart was kinder then his own. He still remembered his reaction to Will's long kept secret and to this day was ashamed of himself. Especially since he had done the same thing and Will had simply forgiven him. No anger, no silent treatment and definitely no dating in a useless attempt to pretend he didn't care anymore.

He sat down beside Abby and let his thoughts wander. His life had drastically altered paths only four months ago, but he knew Will and his daughter was all he ever wanted.

_One month earlier_

"Nick, what in the hell is the matter with you?" Will tried to step around Nick and get out of his dorm room.

"You aren't going anywhere." Nick shoved Will back.

Will took a deep calming breath and attempted to rationalize with the most irrational person he'd ever met. Will didn't have any respect for Nick, but they were family and family was important to him, so he would always try to be civil.

"I don't understand what your problem is. I signed the papers."

"Gabi doesn't care that you signed the papers!" Nick was screaming. His hair was standing on end and in all honestly Will thought he looked a little more unhinged than normal. "She told me she would never keep you out of our baby's life!" Nick reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife. "So I'm going to keep you out of my baby's life!"

Will stared at the knife in disbelief. "Nick? Have you completely lost your mind?" When Nick only laughed Will's mind went completely blank with terror and in the next moment raced with unanswered questions. _Is he going to kill me? Is he going to go after Sonny when he leaves here? Does he really think he's going to get away with this?_

None of those questions would need answers because the Resident Advisor, Max, on his floor heard Nick screaming and knocked on the door. Nick spun towards the door. "Will? Are you okay? What's all the yelling?" Max wouldn't know until later that his timing couldn't have been better.

Will used Nick's moment of distraction to his advantage and slammed him against the door and grabbed his wrist holding the knife at the same time. "Call the Police Max! Tell them I'm in trouble."

Will wrestled the knife out of Nick's hand and it clattered to the floor. Nick lunged for him in an attempt to take him down. Will simply sidestepped and Nick crashed into his desk chair and clattered to the floor. Will wrenched the door open and ran out.

Max was standing in the hallway talking to the 911 operator when Will came out of his room like a bullet. "We have to get in your room! He has a knife!"

They ran down the hall towards Max's room just as campus security was coming up the stairs. Max pushed Will into his room and briefly filled them in and gave them Will's room number.

Security detained Nick until the Salem Police arrived. It gave Will immense pleasure to watch Nick be led away in handcuffs.

Will called Sonny and told him what was going on. He hadn't left Max's room until he heard Sonny yelling his name. "Will?!"

He opened the door and was instantly crushed in strong arms. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Sonny was running his hands over Will's face, chest and arms looking for injuries.

"Sonny, I'm okay. I promise. They took him to the police station. I have to go down tomorrow and give my statement to Grampa Roman." Will ran his hands through Sonny's hair, it always calmed him. He pulled his face close to his and pressed their lips together. "Nick has completely lost it. He didn't say it in exact words, but I believe he was going to kill me."

"I'm just glad you are safe." Sonny kissed him again; lingering a little longer this time to prove to himself Will was in fact safe and in his arms.

"Grampa Roman said I can't stay in my dorm tonight, something about it being a crime scene." Sonny gave Will a little smile at his attempt to lighten the mood. "Is it okay if we stay at your place tonight?"

"Will you don't even have to ask; of course we can stay at my place." Sonny reached into his pocket and pulled out his key ring. "I've been carrying this around with me since you gave it back." He spun a key of the key ring and held it out to Will. "Maybe you could hold onto it this time?"

"Sonny…" Will could only whisper his name. He reached up and took the key from Sonny. "Are you sure?"

"I'm more then sure Will. I don't ever want to spend another night without you ever again."

"I can handle that." Will slipped the key into his pocket and his hand into Sonny's. "Let's go home."

_Present day…_

"Sonny?" Will gently shook his boyfriend awake.

"Will?" Sonny was momentarily disoriented but soon his eyes cleared and he remembered where he was and why. "Gabi? Ari?"

"Not yet, but the doctor says soon. Abby went in to spend time with Gabi. She's not real happy right now and I don't think she has much use for me."

Sonny chuckled and pulled Will onto his lap. "I have a use for you."

Will kissed Sonny and for a moment they forgot where they were. Exhaustion and need are powerful emotions and they were feeling both. Their tongues caressed against one another and quiet sighs filled the room. Will curled his fingers until they were tangled in Sonny's hair. Sonny's hands rubbed slow circles along Will's back. They slowly pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Thank you for staying."

"You couldn't drag me away. We are having a baby."

Will smiled and pulled Sonny back for another kiss.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_Present day…_

Sonny and Will were running on fumes. Fourteen hours had passed since Will's phone rang as they were heading to the Pub for lunch. Gabi informed Will in a voice calm but nervous that her water had broken and Rafe was bringing her to the hospital.

Will had freaked out a little before sitting down on the edge of the bed with his head between his knees. Sonny rubbed his back in slow circles until his breathing returned to normal. They had stopped to grab some food and then headed right over to the hospital. The waiting had been painful, but the moment each of them had held Ari for the first time every exhausting stressful moment was erased.

Abby came streaking into the waiting room. Will and Sonny were sitting close, Will's head resting on Sonny's shoulder, Sonny's hand on Will's thigh. "IT'S TIME!" Both jumped up and stepped forward. Will kept going, but Sonny stopped.

"Let me know when it's okay to come in Will." Sonny sent him an encouraging smile, while inside his heart was breaking a little.

Will turned back to Sonny and was clearly torn. There was no one he wanted more by his side when his daughter came into the world. Before he could say anything Abby spoke.

"Actually Sonny, Gabi said you could come in as well."

Sonny couldn't believe that Gabi was making any effort with him at all. They had a tentative truce when it came to Will; both doing whatever necessary to not put him in the middle of their animosity for the other. It was clear to everyone that was near them, even Will, there was no love lost.

Will stepped towards Sonny, grabbed his hand and the three walked quickly to the birthing room Gabi was in.

Twenty-six arduous minutes later, Arianna Grace Horton entered the world screaming. After she was cleaned up by the doctors, she was wrapped in a blanket and handed to Gabi. Will stood beside the bed, tears filling his eyes and spilling over. He'd only imagined this moment and it was nothing like the reality of it.

Sonny and Abby held onto each other and watched with a mixture of pride and envy. After a few moments Gabi turned to Will. "It's your turn."

Will took a deep breath and slowly cradled his daughter in his arms. He tucked her into his chest and felt her give a little sigh of contentment. He slowly ran a finger down her cheek and watched her eyes flicker open and look right at him. They were blue like his and full of knowledge only a baby has.

He looked up to find Sonny watching him intently. As he and Ari walked towards Sonny, Abby walked over to Gabi and sat on the edge of the bed. Together they watched Will and Sonny bond with Arianna.

Will spoke to Ari as if she understood him when he had finished crossing the room to where Sonny stood. "Ari, I want you to meet the most important person in my life, except for you of course." He looked up at Sonny as Sonny gazed intently at Ari. "This is Sonny and he loves you just as much as I do."

Sonny took a deep breath and knew what would happen next. Will shifted and passed Ari gracefully from his arms to Sonny's. Will smiled as yet another imagined moment didn't stand up to reality.

Sonny smiled down at Ari and instead of feeling nervous or anxious he felt this overwhelming love and need to protect. He'd never let himself wonder about what would happen when he held her for the first time. He was always afraid that he wouldn't feel what he should feel but he felt more than he ever thought possible. "Hi Ari, you are beautiful. I'm going to take very good care of you and your daddy. I promise." Sonny placed a soft kiss on her forehead before finally looking up at Will.

They shared a ridiculous grin before Will wrapped his arms around both of them and softly kissed Sonny as he cradled his daughter. They spent about an hour with Gabi, before leaving so Gabi and Ari could get some sleep. The nurse came to bring Ari down for a quick check and then promised to have her back. Will, Sonny and Abby gave kisses to Ari before she was wheeled away. Abby said goodbye to Gabi and promised to come back tomorrow.

Will gave Gabi a kiss on the cheek before leaving. "Thank you so much for letting Sonny stay with me."

Gabi smiled at Will. "I know how much he means to you and I know he's going to be part of Ari's life. It was only right that he should be here." She squeezed Will's hand before he turned to Sonny.

Sonny smiled at Will. "Could I have a second with Gabi?" Will paused, but nodded and walked out of the room.

Gabi and Sonny stared at each other before he broke the silence. "I want to thank you for what you did for Will and I today, I won't forget it. I love him and I love that little girl so very much already."

"I know you do Sonny. It was important for you to be here for him. It probably won't change anything between us, but for Will and Ari we have to learn to get along."

Sonny nodded and walked out of the room. Gabi didn't know that Will already knew her deepest secret. Sonny wanted her punished, but Will said it wouldn't do Ari any good to grow up with a mother that could potentially spend the first few years, if not more, of her life behind bars.

Sonny looked over to see Will waiting for him with a smile on his face. He stepped forward and softly pressed his hands against Sonny's stomach before skimming his hands up over his chest until he was holding his face. Will leaned his whole body against Sonny before pressing his lips firmly against his. Sonny's arms came up and wrapped around Will's waist. They stood wrapped around and in each other for a few moments before breaking apart. Sonny sighed and buried his face in Will's neck. "I love you."

Will smiled. "I love you too, let's go home."

_One month earlier…_

Sonny unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped back to let Will go in first. Will had filled him in on Nick's attack on the way home. Sonny knew that his anger wouldn't help Will right now, so he locked it away.

Will didn't have anything with him, so Sonny walked to the bureau to grab him some sweats and a t-shirt to sleep in. He turned with the clothes and bumped into Will who'd crossed the room behind him.

"I don't think I need those." Will smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at Sonny. "And I really don't think you need these." Will reached between them and unbuttoned Sonny pants and lowered the zipper. As Sonny's jeans pooled on the floor at his feet, Will kissed Sonny with so much passion that Sonny's knees went weak.

Sonny dropped the clothes he'd been holding for Will onto the floor. He reached for Will's shirt but Will pushed his hands away. Sonny's hands gripped into the back of Will's shirt as he ground their hips together causing Sonny to moan in pleasure, he could only gasp when Will did it again, but this time sunk his teeth with some force into his neck at the same time.

Will wasn't usually the aggressor, but Sonny could feel something building in him and was more than willing to be the outlet.

Will tugged Sonny's shirt up and over his head and continued to nip and bite his way across Sonny's shoulders and down his chest. He lowered to his knees and skimmed his tongue along the skin at the edge of Sonny's boxers. Sonny tried to take a step back to sit on the bed, but Will brought his hands up to Sonny's ass to hold him.

Sonny looked down at Will and felt his heart rate double at the naked hunger in the blue eyes looking back at him. "I want you to stand while I suck you."

"Will?" Sonny whispered, before watching as his boxers took a slow glide down his legs. Will waited for Sonny to lift each foot so his jeans and boxers could be pushed out of the way. Sonny had never seen Will like this and couldn't even begin to describe how incredibly turned on he was by this turn of events.

Sonny felt exposed. Will was still dressed as Sonny stood before him completely naked. He couldn't tear his eyes away and he watched Will's tongue sneak out and slowly lick around the head of his penis. It jumped at the contact. Will slid one of the hands, previously gripping Sonny's ass, around his hip and cupped his sac and his shaft at the same time.

Will looked up at Sonny as he took his throbbing erection all the way into his mouth. Sonny's head feel back and the breath in his lungs expelled on a long torturous moan. He buried his fingers in Will's short hair and used pressure to keep Will exactly where he was.

Will worked Sonny until he could feel his legs start to shake. He pulled away for only a moment to slick two fingers before his greedy mouth was fused to Sonny's arousal once again. He lapped at Sonny, as he slowly penetrated him with both of his fingers.

Sonny grunted and couldn't decide if he wanted to push back into Will's fingers or press forward into his mouth. He was quivering and shuddering with neediness. He could feel every inch of his body yearning toward that point of no return. He couldn't help himself and he looked down to watch as Will indulged him. When Will opened his eyes and looked up with Sonny cock in his mouth, he exploded. He watched Will swallow and could feel his throat clinch and his tonsils stroked his head.

When Sonny was spent, Will skated his lips up Sonny's chest to his lips and speared his tongue into Sonny's mouth. The taste of himself on Will's lips overwhelmed something inside him. He spun Will around. With their bodies plastered together they crashed onto the bed.

Sonny tore at Will's clothes until he was naked. They rolled over the bed, sweaty bodies pressed together. The room was full of gasps, moans and incoherent speech asking for more of everything. Will was rock hard and pulsing by the time Sonny rolled over onto his stomach and lifted himself to his knees. "Please? I need you."

Will didn't have to be asked twice; he reached over to the side table and grabbed a condom and lube. He rolled on the condom and equipped himself and Sonny's hole with lube. Without wasting another minute he buried himself deep in Sonny, his hips flush against his ass.

He paused for a moment. Sonny simply turned around and looked at him. His eyes were almost black with desire and Will let himself go. He slammed into Sonny over and over again until he felt himself detonate deep inside Sonny. He collapsed on top of him, still deep inside, needing to feel close never wanting to lose the feeling that he was feeling right now.

Will's chest was pressed to Sonny's back and his face was resting on his shoulder, his breath ragged on Sonny's neck. Sonny turned his head and waited for Will to open his eyes. He reached slighting so that their lips could meet. It was a sweet and tender kiss, in direct contract to the primal and rough sex they'd just had.

"I don't know what got into you, but whatever it is, you should do it more often. That was amazing." Sonny smiled.

"It was because when Nick was holding me in my dorm room, there was a moment when I thought I was losing everything. And I thought of you, and I couldn't think past what would happen if Nick hurt you." Will leaned forward to kiss Sonny again.

"I love you Will. I'm so grateful you are safe." Sonny thought about how he would feel if he lost Will, the thought absolutely terrified him, but he knew he had to do the right thing. It was absolutely time for him to come clean about Gabi.

He shifted and felt Will slide out of him and instantly felt more empty then he had in his entire life. Will sat up and threw the condom in the trash. Sonny leaned over and grabbed his boxers and tossed Will his.

They both slide on their boxers and curled next to each other in bed. "Will? I have to tell you something…" Sonny took a deep breath and prepared to lose the love of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey there, sorry this next chapter took so long, I've been getting my ass kicked at work. Hopefully the next will come sooner! :-) _

_…I took some liberties with the Gabi story. One I wasn't watching religiously when the whole stalker/bombing/Chad Obsession phase went down and two; I would NEVER punish myself by watching OLD Gabi scenes, since I struggle to watch NEW Gabi scenes. I don't know if I've made her better or worse with my incantation...enjoy._

Chapter Three

_One month earlier…_

"Will? I have to tell you something…" Sonny took a deep breath and prepared to lose the love of his life.

Will shifted so they were face to face; his stomach sank when he made eye contact. He knew that look. This was going to be awful. The complete euphoria of the previous moment was gone. He couldn't find his voice to ask, so he just sat there gazing at Sonny.

Sonny could see everything in Will's eyes and he was terrified of what he would see next. Would Will hate him? Would he walk out? Would he…Sonny paused his internal monologue as he realized those are all the things he did to Will. The moments he'd spent with Brian flashed through his mind. The memory of Will explaining he'd seen everything through the window. The nauseating moment when Will told him he had been standing outside and had seen him walk away with Brian. Will had not only come to think the worst, Brian had all but confirmed it.

Sonny had fallen in love with Will's eyes the moment Abby had introduced them. It hadn't matter that Will had a girlfriend, the moment they shook hands and Will smiled, Sonny had fallen head over heels. Those piercingly blue eyes gave everything away and right now Sonny could clearly see Will thinking he'd done something wrong. Sonny was always amazed that Will didn't know his own worth. Sonny realized with an even deeper sickness in the pit of his stomach, he'd caused some of that too.

Sonny knew when the baby secret had been revealed, in public no less, he'd had every right to be mad at Will. Will had lied for months…not days, months. But his reaction after was not his proudest moment. He'd only seen the lie, none of the blackmail and pain. Looking back now, some of the anger he'd directed at Will was really at himself. He'd known Will had been hiding something, and he'd known it was about Gabi. Maybe if he'd been honest with Will, all those months would have been different. Now that he knew who Nick and Gabi were, he understood the way they bullied Will into believing he shouldn't be a father. And just like that he circled back around to why he was just staring at Will and trying not to throw up.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Will whispered. "Whatever you have to tell me, just say it fast. If you aren't happy, just tell me."

"No Will. Not at all. I've never been happier. I love you and everything with you is perfect."

"Okay? Then what is wrong?"

"I have to tell you something." He took a deep breath and did exactly what Will asked him too. "I've been keeping a secret."

Will visibly winced; it was the number one promise between them. No secrets. "Why?"

Sonny sighed, that was the million dollar question. "I didn't want to hurt you. And I know this is going to hurt you."

"You not being honest with me! That's what hurts me." Will cursed himself. He could feel the tears begin to form in his eyes. "Tell me. Now."

"Back in November, right around the same time you found out about Arianna. Chad told me something and made me promise to never tell, because if anyone found out, he'd go to jail." Will just furrowed his brows at Sonny and waited for him to continue.

"Chad found out that Gabi hired Andrew to stalk her, so that Chad would come to her rescue I guess. Andrew was less then stable and turned his sites on Melanie. When he kidnapped Melanie, Gabi knew he took her and didn't do anything to help."

"Chad and Nick got into a confrontation over what Gabi had done and Nick agreed not to press charges against Chad – as long as Chad didn't turn Gabi into the police. Chad agreed because he didn't want to lose Melanie. My dad helped them draw the papers up."

"My father wouldn't tell me anything else and Chad clammed up after that. We only ever discussed it that one time."

Will took a deep breath and looked at Sonny. "Why wouldn't you tell me this?" Will shook his head. "This is important."

Sonny cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "At first I was worried about Chad and I knew how close you and Gabi are. We had that argument about her and I was worried you wouldn't believe me. Or you would believe me, but then you'd go to Chad or confront Gabi."

Will just stared at him. "But after everything came out about the baby, about what happened while we were apart. And all those promises to not keep secrets. The whole time you were keeping a hug secret. Gabi is going to have my baby. I've trusted her to do what was right. I let so much with Nick slide, because Gabi loved him. If I'd known what you knew, maybe I wouldn't have had to sign away my rights. I might have been able to stop Nick!" He'd started off calm but had worked his way up to blustery as he finished.

"I'm sorry Will. You don't even know how sorry."

"I seem to remember saying the same thing to you. And you accused me of not trusting you. Why didn't you trust me?"

"I do trust you Will. I just didn't know what to do. She is carrying your baby. You have a history together, that I'll never be able to compete with. She's giving you something I can never give you. I just didn't want to hurt you anymore."

Sonny finally gained the courage to look at Will. What he saw in that moment would forever live in his soul. Will wasn't looking at him with anger, if anything it looked like he understood. Sonny just sat there holding his breath.

Will reached up and put a hand on either side of Sonny's face. "I get it. After everything we've been through and after everything that I've done. I get it. But you have to promise me something"

"Anything." Sonny reached up and held onto Will's wrists with his hands.

"Is this all?" Will leaned in closer so their lips hovered about other. "I need to know if there's something else. Now is your chance."

Sonny smiled. "That is all Will. I'll never keep anything from you again."

Will chuckled. "Well you don't have to tell me if my pants make me look fat."

Sonny just sighed at his wonderful boyfriend and felt tears prick his eyes. He never cried but right now he felt like sobbing. "I love you Will."

"I love you Sonny." Will closed the distance and softly pressed their lips together. It was soft and sweet and full of all the forgiveness Will could pour into it.

Sonny's heart raced as Will slowly stretched out his fingers and slid them to the back of Sonny's head anchoring his fingers in his hair. The clung to each other for what lingered into minutes. Sonny's hands came to rest on Will's thighs as he sat cross legged in front of him; Will's hands continued kneading into Sonny's hair.

When they finally broke apart, Will smiled slightly at Sonny's serious expression. "Why do you look so sad?"

"You just forgive me?" Sonny knew he shouldn't be looking a gift horse in the mouth, but he had to know. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

Will just shrugged. "I told you. I've been where you are with those feelings and I know they mess with you. And after everything we've been through and everything we are about to go through, I refuse to spend another minute of my life without you."

Sonny just smiled and launched himself at Will. Once he was on top of him, their bodies pressed together at all the good parts he kissed him gently never closing his eyes. "You are my one and only Will Horton. And I promise to never keep anything from you again."

Will ran his hands down Sonny's back and gripped his ass. "I believe you. Now stop talking and make love to me."

Sonny didn't have to be told twice.

_Present Day…_

Arianna Grace Horton was 2 weeks old. She had spent every night since she was born with her mom, but tonight she would be going home with her dad. Will and Sonny were nervous but ready.

They still lived together in Sonny's old studio apartment. Getting a bigger place was on the agenda, but they were both being rather picky about it. Sonny had melted Will's heart when he came home from work about a month ago and set up beside his side of the bed was a crib. It was decorated with pink and white bedding. There was also a beautiful mobile attached so that Ari would have something to look at while she was lying in her crib.

Sonny had enjoyed assembling the crib and hoped Will wouldn't be mad that he'd done it. Mad wasn't the word Sonny would use for how grateful Will was for the crib. They'd rolled around on the bed together and made love for hours.

Today was not a day that Will and Sonny would be able to spend any time rolling around the bed making love. They would be bringing their daughter home for the first time.

Together they headed over to Gabi's to pick up Ari. They clearly picked up on her nerves, regarding letting Arianna go with them, but she didn't try to stop them. She had packed a suitcase full of cloths and toys that Ari would be keeping with Will and Sonny. There was a diaper bag, but Will let Gabi know that Sonny and he already had their own diaper bag and all the necessary components.

Gabi gave Ari a kiss as she sat in her carrier. "Mama loves you, be a good girl for Daddy and Sonny."

Ari just continues to stare at Will. Will looked intently back at her, awed by the little life in front of him. She looks like him, except she has dark hair like Gabi.

"Okay Gabi, we are going to head out. I have class early on Monday, so Sonny is going to drop her off on his way to work."

Gabi and Sonny peered at each other as Will waited for Gabi to argue with his plan. When she didn't he picked up the carrier while Sonny grabbed the suitcase.

They shared a smile and a quick kiss after leaving Gabi's room above the pub. After everything went down with Nick, Maggie and Victor hadn't let her stay at the mansion. Will didn't think Gabi would have stayed either way, since Justin and Adrienne lived there. She would be looking for a new place before long, since there was no way she would be able to raise a baby in a single room, which was smaller than the studio apartment Will and Sonny shared.

Once Sonny had double checked Will's securing of the baby seat, they climbed into the car and drove the short route back to their apartment.

Together they spent time playing with Ari. Her favorite thing seemed to be sitting with Sonny. Will couldn't keep his eyes off of them as they sat together on the bed. Sonny had propped himself up with the pillows and sat Indian style with Ari resting in his lap, Sonny's hand gently cradled Ari's head. With his other hand he softly rubbed Ari's feet and fingers. He was so completely absorbed in her that he didn't notice that Will was standing in the kitchen watching him.

"Ari you are so pretty." Sonny whispered to her. She made little squeaking sounds as if she understood him and was trying to tell him something. "You have your daddy's pretty blue eyes and his nose and his lips." Sonny smiled as she stretched her arms out towards him. "I love you baby girl, more than I ever thought possible."

Will crossed the room quietly, sat down next to Sonny and curled his head onto his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too Will." Sonny rested his head against Will's as they gazed at Ari who was still cooing at Sonny. "I think she likes me."

"I know she loves you." Will lifted his head and smiled at Sonny. "She can't help herself, just like me."

"Will, I never thought I'd feel like this." He took a shuddering breath. "I think back to everything and I can't believe I thought I wouldn't want this. That I thought I wasn't ready for this. The two of you own me and my heart."

Will couldn't find the words to tell Sonny what he meant to him. He always struggled to find the words. He slipped his hand under Sonny's so they were cradling Ari's head together. They looked down and noticed that she was sleeping. "Seeing you hold her…I can't even describe what it does to me inside. It's a feeling I've never experienced and I want to experience it forever. You own me Sonny and I never want to be without you ever."

They unhurriedly came together, their lips caressing each other's softly. Sonny moaned as he felt Will's tongue gradually slide from one side of his bottom lip to the other. He held his breath for a moment before letting his tongue slither out of his mouth to stroke against Will's. They pulled apart reluctantly and Sonny saw everything he needed to see in Will's passion filled sapphire eyes.

"Let's get this little girl settled and I'll make you dinner." Sonny grinned at Will's offer and quickly kissed him.

"It's a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm so very sorry that this update took so long...I will do my very best to work harder to keep up with this. :) thank you for all your support! Writing is one of my favorite things...I hope you enjoy!_

_One month earlier…_

Sonny jolted awake in the middle of the night from what could only be described as a nightmare. He was sweating and shaking. He reached out blindly in the dark and found the bed beside him cold and empty. Oh Jesus, was it not a nightmare? Had Will left him?

In his nightmare he'd told Will what he knew about Gabi and Will had been so angry, he'd gotten up, dressed and had left in silence. Sonny had reached for him once, but Will had coldly turned away from him. Just as Sonny had started to cry he'd woken up. He wanted to wrap his arms around Will and make the nightmare go away, but he wasn't there.

Sonny sat up in bed and could make out Will's silhouette sitting at the kitchen table. Sonny turned his bedside light on. Will's head came up and Sonny saw with a sinking feeling that he was crying.

"Will?"

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Sonny. Just thinking." Will looked away from Sonny and back down at his hands.

"Thinking about what?"

"Just everything you told me about Gabi and just, ahhh…" Will sighed. "I'm trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do next."

Sonny slowly got out of bed and crossed the room. He sat down at the table in the chair next to Will. "We could figure out what to do together." When Will didn't respond Sonny's hand started to shake with nerves. "I'm sorry Will, for not telling you sooner."

"I know you are Sonny."

"You told me last night that you forgave me. We made love after." Sonny took a deep breath and voiced the fears living in his head. "Do you feel different now?"

Will looked up at Sonny. "I'm not mad and I do forgive you. I guess I just wish you'd told me sooner. I keep thinking about everything that happened with Nick. And I just can't figure out why you kept what she did to yourself."

Sonny felt tears sting his eyes. "I don't know why. I don't know why I didn't tell you. I just know that I'm sorry. I want to make it right."

"Please stop apologizing. It's about moving forward now right?"

Sonny didn't quite believe him. "Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Come with me back to bed?" Sonny held out his hand to Will.

Will looked at Sonny's outstretched hand and slowly shook his head. "Could you actually maybe sit down for second? I need to ask you something."

Sonny took a deep breath and exhaled. The air escaped in jerky hiccups as he was desperately trying to keep possession of his raging emotions. Between the fact that Will had clearly been crying and the residual memory of his nightmare, Sonny was a mess. "Sure, Will. What do you want to know?"

"I need to ask you about some things that happened when we were going through our rough patch." Will looked up at Sonny gauging his reaction. Will steeled himself with courage when he saw that Sonny was near tears. If Sonny was already upset, then this was going to be hard.

Will honestly hadn't thought about Brian in weeks. He trusted Sonny and knew that he was faithful. That had never been a question. But after their conversation about Gabi, Will started to wonder about Sonny's actions when he found out about the baby. Especially since he'd been keeping a secret the whole time too, Will couldn't help but feel angry about everything that happened because Sonny had been keeping a secret too.

Will knew he'd been wrong to keep Sonny in the dark and for lying to him for months and that Sonny had every right to be angry. He knew he should have been honest and if he hadn't let Gabi and Nick bully him, Sonny would have known about Ari from the very beginning and everything would have been different.

It wasn't like they hadn't talked about Brian. Will knew that they'd gone on a few dates and Brian had been _kind enough_ to let him know that he'd taken Sonny to bed. But when Sonny found the card on Valentine's Day and they'd ended up back at Will's dorm, they had talked about a lot of things. EJ, Arianna, Gabi, Nick and some about Brian. Sonny explained Will that he'd hung out with Brian a few times, but it wasn't anything serious. Sonny assured Will that even when he'd been with Brian, he'd been thinking about him.

Will had never brought up what he'd seen that day at Common Grounds and he most definitely had never asked Sonny why he'd slept with Brian, but now, after last night…he had to know.

"I don't know where to start, so I'm just going to start at the beginning." Will took a deep breath and looked at Sonny. Sonny's eyes were full of fear. He recognized that look, because he'd seen it in the mirror many times before. "I just need you to listen and let me get it out and then you can tell me why; okay?"

"All right Will." Sonny whispered. "I'll listen."

"After you found out at the wedding, about the baby and the lies, you told me that everything changed. And you were right, everything was changed. I was lost without you; from the moment you left that church my heart was broken. I came to see you and knew that you weren't ready to listen or hear anything that I had to say. And honestly I don't know what I expected to accomplish. I just wanted you to know that I never stopped loving you and that I knew I'd made a huge mistake." Will began to pleat the place mat on the table as he spoke.

"Going to what had just become our apartment and packing up everything I'd just unpacked was and still is a moment in my life that gives me nightmares. I came to see you a few times after that, but the time I came to see you when I'd found out I was having a little girl and I'd felt her kick, I was determined I wasn't leaving without making things right with you."

"I don't do well with emotions or talking about how I feel, but I knew that if I was going to get you back I had to get you to believe and see how much you meant to me and how very sorry I was. I knew when I kissed you and you kissed me back that there was hope. That was what I felt in that moment, immense hope. I believed we would be able to fix us and get back what I had damaged. I wanted to take you home and make love to you, because when I'm with you I feel invincible and powerful and loved. And I wanted to make you mine again."

He finally braved a look at Sonny and watched tears silently streaking down his lovers face. Will knew eye contact in the next moment was important. He needed to see the truth and not just hear it. "I left that night because you told me that you didn't want it to be just sex between us and as much as it hurt, I knew you were right because I never wanted and it had never been just sex between us."

"It was a few days later and I ran into Chad. It was late and I was out walking because being alone was too hard. He told me that you'd admitted that you still loved me and that I should go see you, so I did. Common Grounds was closed when I got there and when I tried to go in but the door was locked. So I looked through the window to see if you were inside and you were, but you weren't alone."

Sonny couldn't help the words that escaped. "Oh my God, Will…you have to let me explain." He reached across the table and grabbed Will's hands.

Will left his hands in Sonny's, but shook his head. "Please let me finish."

Sonny could only nod and be grateful that Will hadn't pulled his hands away.

"I walked away quickly and hid in the side alley. I watched you walk away with him, with your arm around him and you were smiling at him and you looked so happy. I couldn't understand how you could be happy when I was so lost. I recognized in that moment that I was the only one still holding on to what we were to each other and that I did want you to be happy, so that meant letting you go."

"I ran into your dad after and to this day I can't tell you what we talked about. I was reeling, trying desperately to accept that I'd lost the only man I would ever love and the only man that had ever loved me for just, well…me." Will didn't bother to wipe at the tears as they streamed down his face and landed on his and Sonny's hands as they sat entwined on the table.

"I went to the Pub and pretended to study. A couple hours went by when I looked up and Brian was standing there. He told me that he'd seen me at Common Grounds and he knew I'd seen you two together. He said that you two had an incredible night, but that he didn't have to explain that to me because I knew all about it." Will sniffed and wiped his running nose on the shoulder of his shirt, because Sonny had a death grip on his hands.

"I took some time to think and recover. I went to see you and gave you back your key, because I knew that you wouldn't or couldn't forgive me. And I admitted more to you that day then I had intended about why I lied when I told you that I agreed to let Nick pretend to be the father because I knew I'd lose you; which I did. I let myself hope when I got your Valentine's present and that's why I wrote what I did in the card you found. But then Brian showed up for your date and you didn't stop me from leaving and you didn't tell him you wanted to be with me, so I left."

"When you showed up at the hospital, I knew that we would always be friends, but in the back of my mind I couldn't stop seeing you kissing Brian and I couldn't stop imagining you in bed with him. I guess what I want to know is; how could you sleep with him and be with him and then tell me when we were talking in my dorm room that it was nothing? Why would you lie to me?"

Sonny dropped his head on the kitchen table. Oh what a mess he'd made of everything all because he was angry and had been pretending…yes, pretending he didn't care about Will. He'd used Brian because he knew that Brian could be used; he'd let Brian use him because he was busy acting as if Will wasn't the love of his life.

He lifted his head looking at Will and into his clear blue eyes that showed everything he was feeling. All those times Will came to him when they were apart; he could see how sorry Will was, he could see how much Will loved him. Yet each and every time he'd let Will walk away because he'd been too proud. He had to make this right or he was going to lose Will before the sun rose this morning.

"Will there is no way that I can make up for what happened, but I can tell you what I was thinking and feeling and only hope that it helps." Will nodded and kept his eyes locked on Sonny's. "First the most important thing, not that everything you said wasn't important, but this part needs to be fixed first. I never slept with Brian Will. He lied to you. I went home with him, but we didn't sleep together. All those feelings you were talking about having? Being numb, feeling like you'd lost the love of your life; I was feeling all those things."

"But instead of listening to you and working with you, I let my anger control me. If you haven't noticed that is a bad habit I have. I don't handle lying well, I never have. I don't have a particular story or reason; I think it's just me. I can't stand being lied to."

"All the time I spent with Brian was a stupid effort to stop loving you, because I kept telling myself you lied to me because you didn't trust me. And if you didn't trust me, then you didn't really love me." Sonny brought Will's joined hands to his lips and kissed both. "I know that's not true Will. I know you love me and I know you trust me; I know you always did. I used Brian; I'm not proud of it, but it's the truth. I didn't do it to hurt you, honestly that never was my intention. I just didn't want to be alone. And when you were gone, I felt like I was going to be alone forever."

Sonny stood and crawled into Will's lap. He put his hands on either side of Will's face and tenderly brought their lips together. Will returned the kiss as his hands crawled up Sonny's back and curled over his shoulders. Sonny pulled back and finished. "I'm so very sorry I hurt you. And I'm sorry that you thought the worst of me. I haven't been with anyone but you Will, since I decided you were worth waiting for. Even when I went on dates with guys, it never led to sex because I didn't want to disappoint you."

"It crushes me to think that after all we have been through and all we've learned about each other, I disappointed you anyway. And all the time I was mad at you for keeping a secret, I never told you about Gabi. I've made mistakes and I'm begging you not to walk away from me, like I walked away from you. I love you Will, I can't lose you."

Will sighed and buried his face in Sonny's neck. He loved the way Sonny smell. A mixture of the soap he used every morning and night and coffee beans. It was a smell that brought Will peace because it meant he was home. The weight that had been resting on his shoulders was just gone. Sonny hadn't sleep with Brian and Will was so grateful. But Brian better watch his ass, because Will didn't like being made a fool and Brian had made him feel like a fool. "I'm not going anywhere Sonny. It was just after everything we talked about last night I got thinking about our 'no secrets' promise and at the end of the day you were still keeping a secret. And you'd been keeping a secret. So I was left to wonder why you could turn to someone else when you'd been keeping something from me too."

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will and pulled him close. They lost track of time as they stayed enveloped in each other. Will kissed Sonny's neck and lifted his face. "I'm ready to go to bed now."

"You are an amazing man Will Horton. I'm going to spend every day, for the rest of my life, showing you how amazing you are." They smiled at each other and Sonny gently rubbed his nose against Will's, enjoying the blush that rose to Will's cheeks.

Will always blushed when Sonny mentioned them spending the rest of their lives together. Will had never believed he was one of those people that would get married, given his parents track record. But for the first time in his life he could see himself fifty years from now. And in every image Sonny was right beside him.

They crossed the room and climbed into bed together, Sonny flipped off the light cascading the room back into darkness. He curled into Will like he'd wanted to when he woke up an hour ago. They were both too emotionally exhausted to do anything but hold on and breathe each other in.

Sonny was grateful that over the last hours they'd opened old wounds but managed to heal them because they were honest with each other.

Will lay with his head resting on Sonny's chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. Will closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lulled to a peaceful sleep.

_Present day…_

Will woke slowly and opened his eyes. Sonny sat next to him in the bed, feeding Ari a bottle. The two were staring at each other, seeming to have a conversation that didn't involve any words.

"Sonny?" Will murmured.

Sonny looked over. "Good morning." He smiled and looked back at the baby. "She was hungry. I hope you don't mind."

Will couldn't find words for the emotions that coursed through him as he sat up and angled into Sonny. "I don't mind. I love you Sonny. So much."

"I love you too Will." They came together, kissing with a restrained passion that promised much more later.

Their morning quiet was broken by a knock at the door. They frowned at each other. Will got out of bed and put on sweatpants and the first undershirt he found on the floor. He smiled when he realized it was Sonny's. There was something erotic about being wrapped up in Sonny's clothes.

Will opened the door and his mouth fell open.

"Hi Will! How are you?"

Will snapped himself back and opened the door further, letting Melanie step inside.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I clicked the wrong button and deleted instead of editing...lol...so I'm reposting Chapter Five :)_

_Please note this chapter contains m/m activity. Please do not read if you may be offended in any way._

Chapter Five

_Present day…_

Melanie walked through the open door and pulled up short when she saw Sonny curled on the bed with Ari. "I'm sorry; I knew I should have called."

Will just shook his head and stepped up to offer Mel a hug. "I'm assuming you came to see Sonny?"

"Actually I came to see you both. I know I haven't been in town, but that doesn't mean I haven't had an ear to a ground." She sent Will a saucy wink and beamed when he blushed.

Will motioned her towards the kitchen table as Sonny got up and placed the now sleeping baby in the crib. He walked over to Mel and offered her a tight hug before she sat down. "I'll make some coffee and we can all catch up."

"That sounds great!" Mel couldn't help but smile as she watched them moved with familiar ease around the small kitchen, performing mundane tasks like getting the coffee machine going. It would appear that Sonny felt very strongly about who was allowed to brew coffee in the Kiriakis/Horton household.

"Will you always put an extra scoop and it makes it bitter." Sonny reached for Will's arm to stop him from dumping the extra helping of grinds into the basket.

"I like the extra scoop." Will didn't mind the bitterness, which was why Sonny always put an extra shot of espresso in his coffees at Common Grounds.

"But there are two other people drinking coffee and you can sip through 'weak ass coffee' as you so kindly put it the other day." Sonny huffed as he poured the water into the back of the machine, while continuing to hold Will's arm at bay.

Will leaned forward and gently nipped at Sonny's ear and whispered. "I only said that because it made you mad and then I talked you into bed." He grinned when Sonny turned his face and pressed their noses together. "Don't pretend you didn't know exactly what I was doing."

Will spun away and dumped the extra scoop back into the coffee jar on the counter. Sonny walked behind Will to grab cups for them from the cupboard. As he did he pinched Will on his butt.

Melanie took a deep breath as she felt envy and jealousy of what Will and Sonny had begin to consume her. She didn't intend or plan to hurt Sonny and Will, but she knew that they may get caught in the crossfire so she felt it necessary to warn them.

The only person she wanted to hurt was Gabi. Once that was out of the way, she would set her sights on winning Chad back. "Is it okay if I use your bathroom?"

"Of course." Sonny answered without turning around.

As soon as they heard the bathroom door shut, they turned towards each other.

"What a surprise!?" Will whispered to Sonny.

"I know!" Sonny hissed back. "I didn't expect this at all. I've talked to her a few times since she left, but not at all lately. Not since everything went down with Nick."

"Does she know that you know about Gabi?"

"No, she doesn't know that Chad told me and Chad doesn't know that I told you."

"I don't like any of this." Will sighed.

"I know Will, neither do I, but you don't want Gabi to go to jail." Sonny couldn't keep a bit of irritation out of his voice.

"Sonny, you told me you understood why I didn't want Gabi to go to jail."

"I understand Will, but I don't have to like it." He held up a hand before Will could respond. "We are not fighting about Gabi again. Agree to disagree." It was a statement not a question. This merry-go-round argument was NOT something either was interested in.

Will leaned in enough to wrap his arms around Sonny's waist. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips as he skimmed his hands down Sonny's back and grabbed his ass. "It's you and me…no matter what. Okay?"

Sonny grinned and pressed himself harder against Will, slipping his hands into the waist band of Will's sweats and teasing the crease of his ass. "I'm sorry our morning plans were interrupted."

"It's okay; we'll make them evening plans."

They unhurriedly moved apart when they heard the bathroom door open. Melanie gave them both a smile as she crossed the room and sat at the kitchen table. It wasn't lost on Will or Sonny that she hadn't asked to see Arianna. Most everyone was curious about seeing the cute baby, but Mel hadn't even mentioned it so neither did Sonny or Will.

"So what brings you back to Salem, Mel? When you left you said you'd never be back." Sonny asked as he poured them each a cup of coffee and brought them to the table.

"A few things; my dad, I missed you guys, Abby and I left a few things unresolved with Chad and Gabi."

At the mention of Chad and Gabi, Will and Sonny both did their best to keep their expressions neutral. Apparently they succeeded because Mel just kept going.

"I heard about what Nick did to you Will and that he was back in prison. Are you okay?"

"I'm more then okay Mel, now that he's behind bars. Sonny and I are sharing custody of Arianna with Gabi. Everything is good." Will paused for only a moment. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not. I know it's been a long time since I left and that I should just let things go, but I can't. I've come to warn you that what I plan to do could affect you and Sonny."

Sonny and Will frowned; it wasn't like Melanie to be so cryptic. "What do you mean Mel?" Sonny asked as he and Will gripped hands under the table.

"I can't tell you, but before I left Gabi hurt me and I didn't make her pay. I intend to make her pay." Mel took her last sip of coffee. "I just came by to apologize in advance if either of you or the baby get caught in the crossfire."

Sonny and Will sat frozen as Mel came around the table, gave them both a lip bump on the cheek and bounced out the door as if she hadn't just dropped a bomb.

Will and Sonny just turned and stared at each other. Sonny spoke first. "Who was that girl that looked like Melanie?"

Will just shook his head. "I don't know, but she's not going to stop until Gabi pays for letting Andrew hurt her and I would guess for breaking up her and Chad."

"Whatever it is, I guess we'll have to try and talk her out of it."

A couple hours later they took turns showering and getting ready for the day. Will fed Arianna again when she woke and then dressed her in one of the many cute outfits Adrienne had bought. And by many, Will meant many. There were so many that most still had the tags and were in gift bags.

Today Sonny and Will were taking Arianna on the family rounds. All the Grammy's and between Will and Sonny there were four, so they knew it was going to be a long day.

Sonny remembered to pack a few extra outfits in case the one she was wearing got dirty, a wonderful piece of advice passed on from Sami.

They packed the car, strapped in the baby and headed off on their first adventure as a family.

By 7 that night, Will and Sonny were exhausted and Arianna had thrown in the towel about an hour earlier. She'd been an absolute angel today. They managed to time their visits so each house was able to spend a few awake moments with Arianna. It was a hectic but enjoyable day.

Ari didn't even stir when Sonny unhooked the car seat and passed her to Will. Sonny unlocked the door for Will and Ari and then went back to the car to get the rest of their stuff. Will transferred Ari from her car seat to the crib. She didn't make a sound.

Will stripped down to his boxers and wandered to the fridge for a bottle of water. The only light on was the soft light over the sink and the light from the open refrigerator door.

Sonny came in quietly and dumped everything on or beside the desk by the door. He'd clean it up tomorrow; he just didn't have the energy to care right now. He turned, stretched and froze when he saw Will chugging water in a splash of light.

All of his fatigue vanished in a moment. The blood in his body began to surge at the sight of Will's glorious body. The man was built and Sonny's mouth watered with the desire to taste. He watched the muscles in his neck move as he swallowed the water. His head tossed back with his eyes closed.

Sonny crossed the room and stopped in front of Will. Will brought the now half empty water bottle away from his lips. They gazed at each other for a few moments before Sonny placed his hands at Will's side. Sonny leaned in and pressed his lips to Will's broad shoulders. His tongue browsed the contours before lighting a trail down his chest to first one nipple then the other, as he moved his hands inside Will's boxers and pushed them to the floor.

Sonny pulled back and took the water bottle out of Will's hand and set it on the counter. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and fused their mouths together. Their tongues warred, each lapping inside, absorbing the flavor of the other.

Will maneuvered them towards the bed while Sonny continued to lick and suck at his chest. By the time Sonny pushed Will back onto the bed, Will was hard as stone. Will sat up on his elbows and whispered. "Strip for me Sonny. I want to watch."

Sonny paused and looked at the crib. "You sure this is okay?"

Will smiled and reassured his boyfriend. "I'm more the sure that Arianna isn't going to care that you and I are making love."

Sonny drew his shirt over his head. He unbuttoned he pants and leisurely pushed them down his legs. With only his boxers on he smiled at Will, who had begun stroking himself when Sonny started taking off his clothes.

Sonny started his crawl up Will's tense body at Will's feet. They'd both been surprised a few weeks ago to discover that Will's feet were a very erotic zone, so when Sonny softly bit the insole Will quickly came undone. "Make sure you remember to be quiet." Sonny said with a smirk against the inside of Will's thigh as Will stifled a groan. He licked his way up Will's pulsing length once before covering his quivering abdomen with wet open mouth kisses.

Will writhed on the bed and chewed on his fist to keep himself from crying out. He'd been practicing being quiet during their love making so as not to wake Arianna when she was sleeping next to their bed. It had been Sonny's idea, since Will was the biggest offender when it came to making noise. What Will hadn't realized was that Sonny's idea of practice involved Will lying on the bed while Sonny did exhilarating and thrilling things to his body. He wasn't complaining, at all, everything he and Sonny did together was spine-tingling. Will was already devising a plan that would involve Sonny lying on this same bed under his dominate mouth.

Sonny loved when Will was like this. Pliable and flexible under his mouth and hands. Sonny lifted Will's legs, resting them on his shoulders and took his lips on a leisurely path down the back of Will's calves. Sonny leaned forward so he was on all fours, his hands on either side of Will's ass, his face lined up with Will's erection that lay hard against his stomach.

Will's knees bent over Sonny's shoulders and came to rest on his back; he brought his hands up and buried his hands in Sonny's hair.

Sonny's mouth continued its journey down Will's inner thighs until he was lying on his stomach, Will's thighs on either side of his head. He slid his hands under Will and brought his hips up. He let his tongue explore; slipping in and out of Will core. Finding every sensitive spot he could with his tongue as his hands kneaded Will's ass. Breathy gasps from both of them filling the hair. Will's hands were buried in Sonny's hair as his legs shuddered. He couldn't stop them from shifting and rubbing up and down Sonny's back as Sonny's tongue continued to conquer him.

Sonny finally rose over Will, his erection poised to pierce into Will's interior. Will lie on the bed vibrating with need; using his legs he hooked Sonny around the hips and pushed him inside. There was no pain only pleasure.

Sonny again fell forward on the bed, but this time his face was aligned with Will's. Their mouths mated as their bodies did; each kiss more idealistic and adoring then the one before. Each thrust of their bodies leaving the other vulnerable and exposed.

Sonny's arms were tucked under Will back, his hands achingly caressing Will's ass as they rocked together.

Will's hands explored every inch of Sonny he could reach. Into his hair, across his back, up and down his arms. Never stopping. Always exploring new spots until he heard Sonny gasp.

The owned each other in these moments. Bodies held close they drove towards completion.

Will's body heaved and he spilled his seed between them, a moment later Sonny began to pulsate inside Will.

They continued to cling to each other. After several long minutes Will disentangled himself and went to get a warm cloth. He gently cleaned up himself and Sonny, leaving kisses along the now clean skin of Sonny's stomach.

Will tossed the cloth on the floor and kissed his way up Sonny's chest, teasing each nipple until Sonny was hard again and pulling Will's mouth to his.

"You're insatiable." Sonny ducked his head to kiss Will's neck as Will hovered over him and maneuvered his way between Sonny's legs.

"Are you complaining?" Will reached between their bodies, pressed their arousals together and stroked once from head to base.

"Not at all." Sonny moaned. "Jesus Will, do that again." He closed his eyes and pressed his head into his pillow as Will continued to stroke them together.

"Shhh!" Will whispered against Sonny's lips. "Apparently you haven't had enough practice being quiet." Will took his lips on an excursion to Sonny's ear, down his neck and across his collar bone. He slowly brought his lips back to Sonny's and burned them desire. "Remember to be quiet."

Sonny opened his lust filled eyes and looked at Will. With their eyes still open their lips met. Will watched the brown in Sonny's eyes darken to nearly black as longing took over his body.

Sonny loved watching Will's eyes go smoky when he was craving him. They each closed their eyes and gave in to the demand of their bodies yet again.

It was 2 am when Arianna began whimpering and fussing. Will got out of bed as quietly as possible and picked up his baby girl bring her to the kitchen to heat up a bottle.

As the microwave dinged he felt arms come around his waist. "Sorry we woke you."

Sonny yawned and kissed Will's neck. "I'm not; this has been the most wonderful weekend of my life. I wish we had her all the time."

Will turned to look at Sonny and smiled. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do." Sonny kissed Will's on the lips. "And it's definitely time to get a bigger place, time to make a decision."

"I agree." Will and Sonny walked together back to bed. They sat up as Will fed Ari her bottle. Sonny gently rubbed her head. They watched her eyes droop shut. Will got up and laid her back down before curling back into Sonny. It took only moments for them both to fall back to sleep.

Across town, Melanie sat in her car watching the Brady Pub. Gabi was right inside, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Soon, if Melanie got her way, Gabi would be sleeping soundly – behind bars in an orange jumpsuit. Just the thought brought a smile to her face.

She pulled out of her parking spot and headed home. Tomorrow stage one of "bring down Gabi" would begin.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I would like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I had a bit of writers block and life has just been busy. Thank you everyone for sticking with me._

Chapter Six: Moving

Sonny and Will packed up Arianna Monday morning. They were both a little quiet, because neither of them wanted to bring her back to Gabi.

Will tossed his school bag together as Sonny made a final trip to the car. Sonny was dropping Will off at campus and then dropping Arianna at Gabi's. Will was only a little nervous about Sonny and Gabi spending time alone together.

He was aware that there was no love lost between the two of them. With that in mind, he voiced what he'd been thinking of all morning.

"I can skip my first class, Sonny. Get the notes from someone else? And then we can drop AG off together."

Sonny just snickered at him and shook his head no. "Will you don't have to miss class; I'm not going to say anything to Gabi. I promised you I wouldn't pick any more fights with you or her."

"I know you did, but it's just I know that she makes you uncomfortable."

"Will. Stop."

"Okay, okay." Will watched Sonny tuck Arianna onto one shoulder and the diaper bag on the other. He smiled and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around his two favorite people. "You're a pro at this dad thing you know." Sonny blushed as Will simply grinned at him.

"You're the dad Will." Sonny kissed him on the lips.

"No Sonny. We are both her dad." Will squeezed Sonny and saw the uncertainty in his eyes. "Okay, I know biologically she is mine, but it isn't just about biology. It's about love. I know you love her as much as I do. Right?"

"Of course Will, you don't even have to wonder about that."

"I know I don't. And here's the thing. What if a couple years from now we want another one?" Will laughed when he watched Sonny's eyes bug out. "Don't freak out. I just mean, we could want another one and we could find a surrogate and you can be the biological dad. Then you'll understand what I mean about it being about love."

Sonny rested his forehead against Will's. He loved the feel of Arianna Grace Horton curled against him, while the man he loved held them both. "Will…I'm usually good with words, but sometimes you just leave me completely speechless." Sonny sighed and softly pressed his lips to Will. The kiss was dreamy and tender, leaving them staring at each other starry-eyed after. "Let's go get our day started. We can finish all of this tonight."

Will gave Sonny another quick kiss. "It's a date."

Sonny took long calming breath and knocked on Gabi's door. Gabi opened the door a moment later greeting Sonny with a smile. It looked genuine, but he knew to take anything about Gabi at face value.

Sonny believed that Gabi would screw up in front of Will eventually and then Will would finally understand what Sonny had tried to tell him. The Melanie fiasco wasn't a onetime thing. Gabi was a user. He shut down all negative thoughts, because he'd promised Will no fighting. He was going to live up to his end of that promise.

"Hey Gabi. How are you?"

"I'm good Sonny. Thanks." She opened the door wider for him to come in. Sonny set Arianna down in the baby carrier and filled Gabi in on what she'd already eaten and how long she's slept.

"Well I hope you all had a nice weekend." Gabi smiled down at her sleeping daughter.

"We did." Sonny jiggled his keys in his hand trying to match the casually friendly vibe Gabi was giving him. "It was great. We can't wait until we can have her again."

Gabi's smile faltered only briefly but Sonny picked up on it. "You do know that Will's going to want a visitation schedule? Don't you Gabi?"

"I know Sonny. The papers Nick forced Will to sign have been dismissed and his name is on the birth certificate. I'm aware he has rights." Gabi's tone sharpened.

"Okay Gabi. That's my queue to head out. This is a conversation between you and Will. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Oh, but we both know you and Will have no secrets right Sonny?" Sonny had already turned to the door, but spun back to stare at Gabi.

Sonny thought about not responding to her. He briefly remembered the promise he'd made to Will about not fighting. And then he saw the ridiculous sneer on her face. "You are right Gabi. Will and I don't have any secrets." He took great pleasure in watching the nasty smile on her face vanish with insecurity. "You should be more grateful to him then you know."

Without another word he opened the door and walked out. _Damn it! _ Hopefully Gabi didn't say anything to Will about this little exchange or they were going to fight about Gabi. Again.

Sonny reached for his phone and sent Will a quick text. "Dropped off AG. You should talk to her about a visitation schedule. I miss AG already."

Before he'd gotten into his car, his phone buzzed to indicate an incoming text, Sonny figured Will had to have been staring at his phone waiting for his text.

Sonny laughed out loud when he read Will's text. "So it went well? You can't even lie to me through text. I'll see you in a couple hours. Love u."

Sonny sent Will a quick text back with only an "I love u too." Since Will would get out of him exactly what happened with Gabi later tonight, he decided to ignore that part of Will's text.

Not for the first time Sonny's thoughts roamed to Melanie and what exactly she had planned for Gabi and even Chad. The worst part was even though he didn't know Melanie's plan, he couldn't help but route for her. He wanted Gabi to pay for her crimes. But he didn't want to fight with Will even more, so he kept his mouth shut. Now he would sit back and watch. There was real concern regarding Melanie's veiled warning about Arianna getting caught in the middle and he was still going to ask her what that meant.

It was only about Arianna Grace now, nothing else matters. _Yeah keep telling yourself that Kiriakis. _ With that thought he pulled into the parking lot at work and got his day started.

Melanie walked into The Brady Pub and sat quickly and quietly in one of the side booths. A waitress she'd never met before came over to the table. "Good morning. What can I get for you?"

Melanie answered and offered her friendliest smile. "Coffee with a side of milk and a bowl of fresh fruit."

She sat alone for over an hour before Gabi finally came down the back stairs and into the Pub. Melanie watched her grab her apron and chat with the waitress that was already working.

She watched Gabi slowly turn and scan the Pub, as the other waitress continued to talk. Melanie knew the moment Gabi saw her. Her eyes went wide as saucers and her mouth dropped open. Melanie's heart raced with anticipation. This was the moment she had been thinking about for months. With that in mind she sent Gabi and open and friendly smile.

Everything inside Gabi froze when she saw Melanie. She couldn't think let alone move so stood there like a statue while Kathy droned on about which tables were hers and what time she was leaving. Gabi heard none of it. When Melanie smiled at her, she just stared back.

Everything inside Melanie rejoiced at the fear etched all over Gabi's face. This was going to be more fun then she thought. She stood and crossed to Gabi, pulling her into a big hug. "Oh it's so good to see you Gabi! I've been waiting for you to come down."

Gabi was jolted out of her state of shock by Melanie's hug. Before she could even bring her arms up to return the hug, Melanie was pulling away and holding her at arm's length. "You look great for just having a baby. How are you feeling?"

"I'm…ahhh…I'm good. It's good to see you too Melanie. How long have you been home?"

"Only a few days, but I'll be around for awhile and I just couldn't wait to see you."

"I…ahhh…I have to get to work. Can we catch up later?" Gabi needed to get away from Melanie. She couldn't breathe. Now that she was moving she was starting to freak out. This was the one person that could bring her down. She would lose everything. Will would get Arianna Grace and she would go to jail.

"Of course. No problem." Melanie pulled Gabi close one more time. She crossed back to her table and sat down. She took out a twenty dollar bill and left it on her table. Giving Gabi a sweet smile and wave she walked out of the Pub.

Melanie's heart raced and she knew that she needed to burn off some of the adrenaline racing through her. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect beginning. She headed to the left and towards the park. Tomorrow she'd go visit Chad.

Will walked up the brick walkway towards the smiling, perky realtor currently grinning at him from the top step of a brownstone. "You must be Will Horton." She thrust her hand forward. Will climbed the steps and took her hand.

"I am." Will offered a friendly smile.

"Candy St. Pierre. It's nice to meet you. If you want to follow me I can show you around."

Will gestured towards the door. "Lead the way."

They walked through the door into an open and airy hallway. There were stairs leading up to the second floor to his left. He knew at the top of the stairs he would find three bedrooms and a full bathroom. He began wandering the first floor, while Candy babbled. He didn't hear anything she was saying, because this place was absolutely perfect. To his immediate right the door led to the kitchen. Granite counter lined the walls in an "L". Off white walls were accented by the all new black appliances. There was a breakfast bar used to divide the kitchen and small dining room. Large open windows surrounded the room letting sunlight stream in.

The living room was set up on the opposite side of the dining room. They would need furniture to fill that room, since everything they owned fit into a studio apartment. He made his way back to the doorway. Candy had finally realized Will wasn't listening and had left him to explore in peace. "I'm just going to take a walk upstairs."

She smiled and offered what Will thought was flirty look but he shook it off. He wandered the rooms upstairs and that was all it took. He'd been saving up for what felt like forever, so that he could put a deposit on a bigger apartment and surprise Sonny.

The reason it had taken this long was because Will had yet to find anything he liked. He was the one being picky and dragging out the process, but this was definitely the one. He made his way back downstairs.

He haggled with the realtor a bit regarding a few scuffs and marks on walls he wanted fixed or he wanted money off the first month's rent and he'd fix it himself.

Candy had made a quick call to the landlord, who agreed to take $500 off the first month's rent and Will could fix what he wanted. Candy pulled out the lease.

Will began reading over the lease. "Is it just you Will or do you have a roommate?"

Will smiled at Candy and realized that he hadn't imagined a flirty smile. "My boyfriend will be the other name on the lease, but this is a surprise for him so it's just me today."

Candy took a literal step back from Will. "Boyfriend?"

Will stopped in the process of reading and looked up with hard eyes. "Yes. Do you have something you'd like to say?"

Candy simply shook her head no. Will signed the lease and handed it back to Candy. Only this time he didn't offer his hand and he didn't offer a smile.

He held open the front door and motioned for Candy to leave. "If you'd please step out, since technically this is my place now, I would appreciate it. Per the lease I'll be transferring the money this evening into the specified account."

Candy still hadn't spoken but she was looking at Will with guarded eyes. Will couldn't resist. "Don't worry Candy. I'll make sure the word gets around to all my gay friends. You won't be getting any of their business. You wouldn't be getting mine, if I hadn't fallen in love with the apartment."

He watched her turn and open her mouth to say something and took great joy in shutting the door in her face. Will turned around and forgot all about the idiot realtor. He reached for his phone and called Sonny.

Sonny was a bit out of breath when he answered. "Hey you."

"Hey you. How's it going?"

"I just finished stocking and I'm leaving in about thirty minutes. What about you?"

"I'm out of class. I need you to meet me somewhere. Okay?"

"Okay. Everything okay?" Sonny asked only slightly concerned.

Will smiled at Sonny's instant worry. "Everything is perfect. I'll text you the address."

"Alright, hun. I'll see you in a bit."

Sonny got the last thirty minutes of work he had to do, done in under twenty. The address Will had text him was in the opposite direction of their current apartment, but a quicker walk from Common Grounds. He was guessing that Will had scheduled an apartment for them to look at. One that he would probably love and Will would hate. He chuckled to himself when he thought about how picky Will was being. It was so very Will.

He walked down a quiet street with brownstone apartments on each side. He saw Will sitting on the top steps of a striking blue house with a red front door. The smile Will sent him still made Sonny's stomach flutter. He hoped that feeling never went away.

He jogged up the steps as Will stood. Sonny gave him a quick kiss. "I like this road. Where is the realtor?"

Will smiled. "She left already."

"What? Why? Did you already go inside? How can you already hate it?"

Will chuckled. "I don't hate it Sonny. I actually love it and signed the lease."

Sonny's mouth fell open and Will laughed out loud again. "It's not that shocking." He grabbed Sonny's hand and dragged him through the front door.

He grinned from ear to ear as Sonny buzzed through the house making silly sounds over the appliances and the windows and the extra room they would have. He simply leaned back against the front door and waited for Sonny to come back to him. When he did, it was worth the wait.

Sonny pressed himself against Will and devoured his mouth as he skimmed his hands down Will's chest and gripped his hips. Will gave back as good as he got until they were breathless. "Thank you so much Will. I love it."

"Really? You do?"

"I really really do. When can we move in?"

"Tomorrow if you want." Will buried his fingers in Sonny's hair.

Sonny's smile lit up the entire room. "Tomorrow it is."


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm so very sorry this update took so long. Writers block is a beotch...I hope to update sooner and more often, I think I know where I'm going now. Thank you all for your continued reviews and support. It is appreciated. I hope you enjoy..._

"Will, where did the box with the silverware go?"

Will smiled and sighed as he dug through the boxes stored in the currently empty living room. "Why are you looking for silverware?"

"I'm unpacking the kitchen as I go and I can't seem to find the box with the utensils."

"I thought we were going to get the boxes into the right rooms and then start unpacking." Will continues to heft and stack boxes.

"We did say that, but I can't seem to control myself."

Will stopped what he was doing and walked around the corner to look at Sonny through the door way. There his boyfriend stood in a sea of open boxes, bubble wrap scattered along the floor and counter. "Jesus, Sonny…did you open every box looking for a fork?"

"I was actually looking for a spoon and yes." Will waded his way through the mess to Sonny and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sonny kissed him on the nose and gave his best smile. "I set up the coffee pot so we'd have the energy to finish moving everything in and maybe some energy left over for later?"

"I don't need coffee to have the energy for later…I promise." Will lowered his head slowly and captured Sonny's lips. He rubbed their lips gently together before nipping softly at Sonny's lower lip.

Will buried his hands in Sonny's hair. Fingers clenching and pulling him impossibly closer, inciting moans from both as Will pressed his growing erection against Sonny.

Sonny settled his hands in Will's back pockets. Kneading Will's supple ass and rolling his hips so they were molded against the other. Their lips continued to war; their tongues thrusting in a rhythm that would soon by echoed by their bodies.

With ragged breath Sonny's lips left Will's and sucked and nibbled down Will's neck, leaving a wet path. Will tossed his head back giving Sonny more ground to explore. They were always amazed but never surprised by the craving that consumed them.

Will knew to the bottom of his soul he would never get enough of the man currently wrapped in his arms. Sonny was getting ready to drag Will to the floor when the sound of chimes filled the air.

Will pulled back slowly and gazed into Sonny's eyes, which had gone blurry with need. He thrust his hips into Sonny's one last time, before smiling. "I'll get the door."

Sonny growled in frustration and pulled Will back before he could turn away. "They'll go away. They'll go away." He slithered his lips up Will's neck and latched onto his ear.

The doorbell sounded again and Will extracted himself from Sonny's arms, giggling when Sonny fought to hold him back. "I'll bet you a massage; it's one of our mothers."

Sonny tossed his head back and whimpered. "That's a fools bet, but I'll take it. You didn't specify what would be messaged?"

Will grinned and headed down the hallway. "You're right…I didn't."

Will opened the door to find Sami and Adrienne. He said the first thing that came to his mind. "Did you two carpool?"

Sami rolled her eyes. "Umm…no…but we decided to meet here and offer you some help unpacking if you'd like it."

Will stepped back and let them both enter. "We'll take it. Sonny could probably use help in the kitchen, since my boyfriend can't seem to find a spoon."

Will let Sami and Adrienne walk in front of him and laughed out loud at the look on Adrienne's face when she walked into the kitchen. "Sonny? You did this all by yourself?"

"Hi mom and yes." Sonny wadded through the mess and gave his mom and Sami a hug. "Start anywhere; I really don't know what I'm doing."

The four worked to get the kitchen put together. Will let Sonny decide where everything went and avoided putting anything in a cupboard, since he knew Sonny would just move it where he wanted it anyway. They had learned very quickly during their co-habitation that the kitchen was Sonny's domain.

It was often that Will went to get something and Sonny had found a "new and better" place for it. As annoying as it was to never know where anything was, Will figured it was a small price to pay. He had quirks himself. Like the blu-rays had to be alphabetized and organized by catagory.

Sami and Adrienne had formed a tentative alliance. One that everyone knew could be broken with a single wrong word, but they were working at getting along for their sons. Lucas and Justin didn't have any issues with each other and that was a relief to Sonny and Will. On more than one occasion dads had been brought in to handle their crazy mothers.

A couple hours later Sonny poured coffee for each of them and they sat down together at the kitchen table. "So I guess you've heard by now that Melanie is back?"

Sami nodded. "I haven't seen her though."

"She stopped by to see Maggie not that long ago. She seems well." Adrienne added. "Have you had time to spend time with her?"

Will and Sonny exchanged looks and decided now wasn't the time to let their mothers know they didn't think all was well with Melanie. "Not as much as we'd like. We've been busy moving and keeping up with Arianna."

"Speaking of Arianna." Sami smiled. "How is everything going?"

"It's going great." Will and Sonny smiled at each other. "We've worked out a visiting schedule with Gabi that seems to be working for everyone."

"For now." Came the snarky response from Sami.

"Mom…" Will's voice contained a warning. While he knew where she was coming from he wasn't interested in fighting with her about Gabi yet again.

After the coffees were finished, Sami and Adrienne left with the promise that they'd be back to visit this weekend when Arianna was there.

Together Sonny and Will walked through the house turning off lights and making sure doors and windows were secure.

Will turned as Sonny walked from the kitchen down the hall towards him. "Are you going to be able to sleep with this mess down here?"

"Very funny Will." Sonny wasn't about to admit that the mess was driving him crazy, but he had plenty of time tomorrow to put it to rights. At this very moment he was interested in one thing and one thing only. Getting back to what his mother and Will's mother had rudely interrupted earlier.

As they climbed the stairs Sonny began using his hands on any part of Will he could reach. They were both panting with need by the time they crashed into the bedroom. Sonny pulled up when he saw that their bedroom looked like a bedroom and not a cluster of boxes with a bed in the middle.

He turned to Will who was simply grinning at him. "When did you do this?"

Will began to unbutton Sonny's shirt, making sure his finger caressed Sonny's chest each time he loosened a button. "You were so obsessed with the kitchen, that you didn't notice I took about 30 minutes to come up here and put the bed together. I didn't put any of the boxes away; I just stacked them in the closet. We can attack those tomorrow." He slid Sonny's shirt off his shoulders and stroked his finger tips from shoulder to finger tips, enjoying the feel of Sonny trembling against him. Will tangled their fingers together, before bring them to his lips and kissing the back of each hand.

Sonny was completely lost in beautiful blue eyes. Will nudged him back until his knees hit the bed. He sat on the bed and Will bent at the waist and captured his lips in a kiss that made his heart skip. "I love you Will."

"I love you too Sonny." Will took the same care unbuttoning Sonny's pants. He urged Sonny back until he was lying on the bed. He inched Sonny's pants down his hips, taking his boxers along with them. He took his time kissing every inch of skin that was lovingly exposed.

He kissed all around Sonny's throbbing erection. Never touching only teasing until Sonny was thrashing beneath him with need.

Will stood slowly and waited for Sonny to open his eyes and look at him. He slowly stripped out of his clothes. Sonny watched with eyes full of ardor. When Will was completely naked he skimmed his body against Sonny's until he was cocooned between his lover's legs.

Wasting no time, he stretched out and grabbed the lube he'd placed under his pillow with this very moment in mind.

Sonny's hands were everywhere at once. Digging into Will's muscular back, grabbing and spreading his supple ass cheeks in an effort to get to the part of Will he wanted the most.

Will gasped and arched his body off Sonny's. He quickly covered both of his hands with lube. He wrapped one hand around Sonny's cock and skimmed two fingers on the other hand around Sonny's hole.

While he pumped Sonny into oblivion, he pushed and curled his fingers deep into Sonny's core.

Sonny bowed off the bed and buried his teeth into Will's shoulder. "I need you…in me…now…can't…wait." Sonny was gasping and clutching at Will, begging incoherently.

Without hesitation Will submerged himself in Sonny. With a fierce sound from deep in his throat he began to immerse himself in everything Sonny; his smell, his taste and the feel of him clenching around his cock.

It was only moments before Sonny explode with force; his seed covering his stomach and chest. Will continued to plunge into Sonny, knowing he too was only an instant away from losing it himself.

Sonny's hands were buried in Will's hair and he couldn't take his eyes off Will's face. That beautiful face contorted in pleasure and gratification. Sonny watched in awe as Will lean forward and lick semen off his chest. It was erotic and thrilling. He was mesmerized and so incredibly turned on even though he'd just had an orgasm.

Will smiled and brought his mouth to Sonny's. Sonny opened and moaned into Will's mouth as the taste of himself and Will mixed together on his tongue.

The taste of Sonny in his mouth was all Will needed to fall over the edge. With a final surge he emptied himself into Sonny. He collapsed breathless, his head buried into the curve of Sonny's neck.

When his senses came back he was shocked to feel Sonny hard against him again. "Once wasn't enough huh?" He chuckled and lifted his head.

Their bodies were sticky from sweat and cum, but neither cared. "Once with you is never enough." Sonny rolled until their positions were reversed. He covered Will's lips with his own and proceeded to give Will a taste of his own medicine.

Hours later they climbed into the shower and cleaned up. They walked dazed and exhausted back to bed. Curling together like always they fell into dreams full of each other.

Melanie sat in a seedy bar on the outskirts of town. She knew this wasn't a good idea, but it was time to take the next step in getting her life back.

She was going to go to Common Grounds tomorrow. Thanks to Gabi's big mouth she knew that Chad was opening up in the morning. She was going to stop by and see how much work had to be done to get him back.

It had been so easy to convince Gabi that the past was water under the bridge. Gabi was so convinced that her misdeeds _should_ be forgiven, that she hadn't given Melanie's "forgiveness" a second thought.

Melanie didn't want Arianna to grow up without a mother, but at the moment she didn't care about anyone but herself. As far as she was concerned it was past time she worried about herself.

She saw the man she was waiting for come in and sit a few stools down as planned. Melanie finished her watered down beer and put a ten dollar bill on the bar.

On the way by the man, she dropped her purse on the ground allowing the majority of the contents to spill out.

The man jumped down to help her pick up her belongings. While collecting her things he slipped the manila envelope that had fallen to the ground into his back pocket.

He handed Melanie a few of her things. She simply smiled and continued her way out of the bar.

Melanie was shaking from adrenaline and fear. She'd done it. There was no going back now. She climbed into her car and headed back to the hotel where she was staying.

The man took his time finishing his beer, never reaching for or looking at the envelope in his back pocket.

He paid for his beer and popped a hand full of nuts in his mouth. He was secure in his car before he removed the envelope and looked inside.

He slowly counted the cash. Five thousand dollars exactly and a small picture of a pretty enough Hispanic woman. The small piece of paper inside said it all. "Gabi Hernandez, kill her."


End file.
